callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Semtex
The Semtex is a type of grenade that sticks to the first surface it touches including other players, as seen in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer trailer. Real-world use The Semtex was first developed by Czechoslovakia in the 1950s, and was similar to C4 except it could withstand more heat without reacting. It saw widespread use, especially by Libya, North Vietnam and Northern Ireland. Now, because of government restrictions, most of the 10-ton annual production of Semtex is exclusively domestic. Semtex was similar to other plastic explosives, especially C-4, in that it was easily malleable; but it was usable over a greater temperature range than other plastic explosives. There are also visual differences: whereas C-4 is off-white in colour, Semtex is brick-orange. In-game appearance The first in-game use of Semtex was seen during the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer trailer, working like a regular grenade and having the same principles as the Call of Duty: World at War Sticky Grenade. Its appearance is unusual for a grenade; it is a plastic explosive that has been balled up around a timed detonator with a flashing light. It appears in multiplayer as well as the Special Ops levels Body Count, Wreckage, and Homeland Security. Multiplayer Semtex takes up the equipment slot. It is obviously comparable to the standard grenade, but with some differences. It cannot be cooked, which limits its direct killing power as the delay gives the opponent time to escape. Additionally, it has a blinking red light and beeps softly, making it easier to spot and avoid. This makes it useful for flushing enemies that have bunkered down, as they may run from cover if a Semtex charge is tossed in proximity. Because the grenade sticks to the first surface it touches (except glass, which it shatters while having its trajectory remain unaffected), it will not bounce and roll past the desired target. This is very useful for sticking the grenade to the Headquarters. Additionally, it can be stuck to the window sill in front of an enemy rather than actually requiring the grenade go through the window (a throw which, if missed, often means a cooked grenade comes bouncing back at the thrower.) Additionally, Semtex grenades cannot be thrown back at the original sender. Due to its stickiness, it is very useful for taking down riot shields, which it attaches itself to. Although, If the shield user has Blast Shield he/she may survive even a direct stick to the shield. Semtex is more powerful than a Frag Grenade: it has a larger explosive radius, less delay, and enemies cannot throw it back. That makes Semtex more favourable than the Frag Grenade in most situations. Therefore, many players prefer Semtex over a Frag Grenade. Semtex also does the highest explosive damage of any equipment in the game and is the only grenade that can, without Danger Close, destroy the large gas tanks found in Highrise and Terminal. Trivia * If you mistakenly pull out your Semtex you can press your "weapon swap" button, and it will return to your inventory without exploding. * It is odd, since in real life, Semtex is a replacement for C4, however, if you stick it to a wall right in front of you, there is a "C4" label on it, which can also be seen in the multiplayer menu and the art book which comes with the Hardened Edition * It is also odd how the semtex grenade can be used after an EMP is used since it appears to be detonated electronically. * Semtex can be used in Spec Ops missions to destroy armoured vehicles like the BTR. * Unlike the regular grenade, you cannot cook it, you can hold it indefinitely and not die. * The Semtex grenade ingame is strangely an off white color, instead of brick red as real Semtex is. It may actually be C-4 rolled into a ball. * If a player sticks the Semtex to an object near him, it will count as suicide. * If a player gets stuck by the Semtex on their riot shield or weapon, dropping the shield or weapon for another weapon on the ground unsticks the Semtex from the player. * The only part of the Semtex that isn't "sticky" is the black ring that goes around the upper half of the grenade. File:Semtex.jpg|The Semtex being thrown in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Multiplayer Category:Explosives